


anything could happen

by lysanding



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Yoon Jeonghan, Dog Hybrid Kim Mingyu, Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Threesome - M/M/M, domestic objects in orifices, the briefest mildest watersports kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanding/pseuds/lysanding
Summary: Everyone says you’re not supposed to leave a cat hybrid alone with a dog hybrid, but Seungcheol owes Wonwoo a favour and Mingyu doesn’t seem like that much trouble — right?(tl;dr dubcon rutsex)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the first scene in [xviipwp’s jihancheol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785450), I read it and thought ‘holy shit I wish it continued’ then I realise dubcon rutsex was a super specific kink — and then in writing this I realised I had super specific kinks that will probabaly never appear in fic so I decided to expunge it from my soul.
> 
> PLEASE check the tags before reading. I would personally classify it as dubcon because this is a world of animal ethics and there’s a relationship of trust that is maintained afterwards. But Jeonghan resists and Mingyu doesn’t stop so there! The noncon tag! //jazz hands/

Seungcheol knows something is wrong when no one greets him at the door. No Jeonghan, no Mingyu, only a heavy musty smell that thunders into him like a wave. When he steps into the apartment, everything else rise to his senses. The clothes on the floor, the wet slap of skin against skin, the sound of Jeonghan’s desperate moans.

“Ah, ah, Mingyu, no, no, slowerslower, _please_ — ,” Jeonghan whines, high and breathy.

They’re not even in the bedroom. Mingyu has Jeonghan pressed against the floor of the living room, face down and ass up, hips held in place by a large hand that almost encircles his waist. Mingyu’s hips are pounding into Jeonghan so hard his entire body is jerking with every thrust.

“ _Mingyu,_ ” Jeonghan pants, “Stop — it, — that’s enough — Min _gyuuu_. Ah!” He arches away but Mingyu’s hand tightens, slamming him back onto his dick.

Jeonghan reaches out an arm to pull himself forwards and his shoulder looks absolutely _destroyed_ , dark with bruises and bite marks that stretch from his nape to his arm. On his wrist are the imprint of fingers, angry and red.

Mingyu growls low in his throat and Seungcheol freezes. He’s never heard Mingyu sound so aggressive before, only ever playful and at most annoyed. Before him right now, muscles tensed and canines showing, Mingyu looks feral.

When Jeonghan tries to get away again, Mingyu lurches forward and sinks his teeth into Jeonghan’s already mangled shoulder and Jeonghan yelps, eyes scrunching shut and immediately going limp.

“No Mingyu, h- hurts.”

“Fuck I’m close,” Mingyu rasps, “Fuck, Jeonghanie hyung, you’re so hot.”

“Mingyu, — please, it’s too much — Min — ple — se — .”

But Mingyu only speeds up, sinking deeper and deeper into Jeonghan until he comes with a low rasp, hips pressed into Jeonghan’s backside as he grinds out his release. He stills for a moment before pulling out and the string of slick that connects them is obscene. Seungcheol’s eyes immediately narrow in on the area.

 _Oh._ Even after Mingyu pulls out, Jeonghan’s hole is opened and pink, gaping from overuse. His thighs already covered in layers of dried cum.

It seems Mingyu is also interested as he immediately bends down and dives two fingers in, pressing down to open it up even more. Jeonghan hisses. Then he winces as Mingyu curls his fingers inwards and scoops out release, smearing the fluid across his puffy hole. Seungcheol watches it drip out, frozen in his place. He’s read about hybrids being protective during ruts but _this_ —

“You’re mine,” Mingyu growls, grabbing Jeonghan by his thigh to turn him over. Jeonghan moves a hand to cover his crotch but Mingyu snatches his wrist, pinning it down by his head. The movement makes Mingyu loom over Jeonghan, his dick resting on Jeonghan’s stomach and, like this, Seungcheol can see how ridiculously massive it is compared to Jeonghan’s smaller frame, can easily imagine how stretched Jeonghan must be to accomodate that —

Knot.

Mingyu’s knot is growing as he grinds down on Jeonghan. _Fuck_ , maybe Seungcheol should step in because Jeonghan has never —

— but interrupting a hybrid in rut can mean a trip to the hospital,

— and Mingyu was not supposed to be in rut? And no one was prepared for this?

— but Jeonghan’s eyes are glassy and dilated, and Seungcheol’s no where near equipped to handle that drop, or to ease Jeonghan from that high,

— But holy mother of god the sheer circumference of _that_ —

(Does Wonwoo know about this?)

“You’re going to have my puppies, aren’t you hyung?” Mingyu lifts his hips to position his enormous cock at Jeonghan’s hole.

Jeonghan looks down and gasps, “I can’t. Mingyu, Mingyumingyumin — “

* * *

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” is the only thing Wonwoo says once Seungcheol calls and explains the situation.

“Well what the _hell_ am I supposed to do now?” Seungcheol squats outside his apartment, putting his forehead against the front door in exasperation, “Do I walk in? Can I touch them? Will Mingyu kill me if I cleaned Jeonghan up? Oh my god is Jeonghan — “

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck.”

“Yeah fuck,” Seungcheol joins in, “Fuck fuck fuck. Was Jeonghan in pain? Should I have stopped them?”

“Fuck.”

“Wonwoo are _you_ okay?”

“I’m okay, they’ll be okay,” Wonwoo takes a deep breath, “I’m okay, um.”

“Do you know what to do? Is there a hotline? Fuck should I have googled this before getting Jeonghan — “

“It’s okay Hyung, I know a little,” taking a big sigh, Wonwoo continues, “You shouldn’t separate them now but you can go in and move around them. Mingyu should, or at the very least Jeonghan would recognise that you’re not a threat. You own the house, they know they’re on your territory and should respect that.”

“Mingyu _knotted_ him.”

“I’m sorry hyung I didn’t know that would happen! They’ve always gotten along before and Mingyu has never acted up like this.”

“Now Jeonghan’s going to have _puppies_ —“

“Oh god. No no no. I don’t think that’s how it works hyung.”

“Mingyu said he’s going to breed Jeonghan —“

“You know he’s talking shit because of the hor — “

“Yah yah yah. Take responsibility.”

“I am _not_ going to be your brother-in-law.”

“I’ll sue you for child maintenance and emotional distress. I’m too young to be a father.”

Wonwoo laughs but it’s stopped short. He sounds thin all of a sudden. “Hyung I’m really sorry. I know Jeonghan was hurt but please be gentle with Mingyu? He’s going to feel really bad once he realises what he did. It’s my fault. I should have trained him better. I’ll pay for all of Jeonghan’s medical expenses and any other damage Mingyu’s caused.”

“It’s fine Wonwoo. Don’t worry about it,” Seungcheol sighs, “Jeonghan’s fond of Mingyu, I’m sure he’ll forgive him.”

“Are they okay now? Where are you hyung?”

“I’m outside, what do I even do with Mingyu.”

“Um…. wait until his knot goes down? Hybrids get sleepy after a rut so he should be… pliable.”

“How the _fuck_ will I know when his knot goes down? Am I going to walk up and have a look? Poke them and see if they separate? — _Wait a minute_ Mingyu was in _rut_.”

“I didn’t know it was coming! Otherwise I wouldn’t have gone on this business trip. I’m really sorry I didn’t think this would happen.”

“Wait you knew this could happen?”

“Well, _no_ or else I wouldn’t have went away but Mingyu’s always been…”

“Are you telling me, Jeon Wonwoo. That you — “

Wonwoo hangs up.

Seungcheol almost throws his phone out the window in horror. Jeon Wonwoo, the boy who sat in the front row of cram school, Dean’s List Student and bookshop affinciado, leverage finance solicitor and Starcraft ??? rank??

A few minutes later Seungcheol gets a pdf of a rut management manual and a text.

_I’ll pay you in samgyupsal. Never mention this again._

* * *

Seungcheol has heard the advice before, “Don’t let a dog hybrid near a cat hybrid”, “Cats and dogs just don’t get along”, “They will fight to the death, you’re asking for trouble”, but Jeonghan has been around Mingyu before and there hadn’t been any red flags. Sure Mingyu is an over-affectionate, over-active, over-sized puppy, and Jeonghan is just, _cattish_ (lazy and silky and irritable), but any abrasion came from a difference in temperament and not from any legendary interspecies feud that people keep whispering about.

Wonwoo always brings Mingyu over when they have LAN parties, PCs all wired together in the lounge room. When Wonwoo and Seungcheol stopped plying him with ear scritches, Mingyu would skip over to where Jeonghan was sunbathing and drape himself all over the other hybrid. Jeonghan would grumble while shooting a pleading look at their owners but ultimately do nothing to push Mingyu away. Seungcheol would laugh, letting them be. Every time he looked up between games, it would be Mingyu whining for head pats or Jeonghan swishing his tail away from Mingyu’s curious hands.

But even so, Seungcheol is apprehensive when Wonwoo gets called to a week-long business trip and calls in a favour that borders on blackmail (long story, starts with a birthday party and ends in a threesome with Joshua).

“Don’t worry, Mingyu can look after himself. He cooks and cleans.”

“I’m not worried about that, it’s about Mingyu and Jeonghan, I’m not home for most of the day to watch them and I,” Seungcheol squints, “Heard about what happened to your apartment.”

“Mingyu’s not a puppy anymore,” Wonwoo pushes his glasses up, blushing, “He’s more well behaved now.”

* * *

The second he comes home on day one, Jeonghan collapses all over him.

“Cheollie~,” Jeonghan whines, “I’m sooo tired.” He wraps his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and buries himself in the crook of his shoulder.

“What is it baby,” Seungcheol croons. He dumps his briefcase, walks into his apartment, and stops in shock.

The entire place is spotless. The windows are shiny and the floor is dust-free. Every surface seems to have been wiped and even the cords behind his PC has been organised. On top of that, the smell of kimchi fried rice wafts from the kitchen.

Mingyu walks out in an apron, “Welcome home hyung! I made dinner.” His tail is wagging and something bursts in Seungcheol’s heart.

* * *

“I’m going to keep him.” Seungcheol declares into the phone. Across the room, Jeonghan huffs. Mingyu, who is hugging Jeonghan’s midsection, beams into his stomach.

Wonwoo laughs, “I told you he wouldn’t be a problem.”

“I know you think I’m joking but really, you’re never going to see Mingyu again. He _feeds_ me.”

“What did he make?”

“Kimchi fried rice! With extra shallot oil! And a fried egg that was super crispy _and_ there was seaweed soup on the side.”

“Has he baked dessert yet?”

“Dessert?!”

“Mhmm, he can cook anything. Japanese cheesecake is his signature.”

Seungcheol peers at Mingyu, “Is there dessert?”

Mingyu looks up, blinking with wide eyes, “There’s tiramisu setting in the fridge?”

His knees are buckling, Seungcheol’s not sure how this is all real, “Wonwoo I love him.”

Jeonghan sighs so loudly Wonwoo hears it on the other side, “Is that Jeonghan? Are they getting on alright?”

“Mhm, same as usual.”

Jeonghan whines so Seungcheol walks over to scratch him behind his ears, “Jeonghan’s a little tired out though. He’s used to being alone during the day.”

Mingyu looks guilty so Seungcheol scratches behind his ears too. He could get used to this. Two hybrids.

“Mingyu has a lot of energy,” Wonwoo hums, “Take him outside and let him run it off. He’ll be more manageable the rest of the day.”

* * *

The next morning, Seungcheol writes a to do list of chores and pokes Mingyu to get up. He’s lethargic and floppy at first but the at the sound of ‘Park’ he springs awake.

Standing side by side, Seungcheol notices that Mingyu’s massive: broader, half a head taller, and covered in lean muscle. Mingyu chats continually as they run, asking about the neighbourhood and Seungcheol’s work and Jeonghan’s habits. Seungcheol barely keeps up so when they make it to the park, he takes a break and watches Mingyu chase frisbees.

At one point Mingyu gets too excited and pushes Seungcheol down into the grass. The force of it surprises him, and he looks up at the heavy dog hybrid above him. Mingyu licks his face and when Seungcheol squirms, he holds him down by the shoulders, scenting his cheeks, his neck.

The weight of Mingyu above him… is nice. Seungcheol hasn’t been handled like this in a while. Jeonghan is light and soft while Mingyu is dark and solid, reassuring, strong. Jeonghan is even smaller than Seungcheol so he can imagine what would happen when Mingyu decides to play rough with Jeonghan, not that it would happen. As enthusiastic as he can be for affection, Mingyu still respects Jeonghan’s boundaries.

When Seungcheol gets home that evening, Jeonghan looks moderately less tired and literally all possible chores in the house was done, so Seungcheol pats himself on the back and considers himself a great hybrid owner. The house smells a little musty so he opens some windows. Something inside him burns when he sees Mingyu cuddling up against Jeonghan after dinner, curling tightly so he fits his broad frame against Jeonghan’s back. They’ve gotten a little closer as well, Jeonghan barely blinking as Mingyu cleans his face with his tongue and kisses his neck. It’s cute and it makes Seungcheol a little horny.

So after Mingyu falls asleep, Seungcheol fucks Jeonghan into the mattress. He’s rougher than usual, spreading his hands over Jeonghan’s shoulders to span its width, then drawling upwards to push Jeonghan down by his neck. The sleep that night is sweet, but when he wakes up in the morning, Seungcheol finds his dick has already risen before him, so he grinds against Jeonghan’s ass until Jeonghan turns over and lets him go for a quick round before breakfast.

After Seungcheol gets dressed, he bends over and kisses Jeonghan’s forehead, “Mingyu’s not too much?”

“It’s fine,” Jeonghan mumbles, “Two more minutes.”

Mingyu’s already up, with breakfast ready and face red, unable to meet Seungcheol’s eyes.

* * *

That evening he comes home to Jeonghan getting pounded by Mingyu and uh, that was unexpected.

**Author's Note:**

> hoping to finish Jeonghan and Mingyu's POV by next week /o/


End file.
